


War time

by hellsing_weeb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsing_weeb/pseuds/hellsing_weeb
Summary: Stuck in an endless war against Kaguya, Naruto and Sasuke's relationship turned into something more. Their feelings become difficult to hide in front of others. Will they be accepted? And will they ever recover from their war memories?
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	War time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work on here, even though I have been wanting to write something for years. Please be kind...

Naruto washed in front of the mirror with a slight smile playing on his lips. He was currently supposed to be sleeping to get some rest so he could get on the front line in the morning, but he knew how to spend his time better, even though it seemed like a bad idea. 

Naruto reminded himself not to waste too much water, so he dried his hands off and took a good look at his body. 

Tanned skin with scratches and cuts, that just started healing, could be seen all over his toned torso and arms. You could even see the disappearing bruises on his hips that looked too similar to fingertips. Naruto chuckled and tried his best to look at his back. 

Of  _ fucking  _ course. There were blood-red scratches from his shoulders down to under his shoulder blades. He picked up a wet towel and made his way back to the bed, where the love of his life lied. 

His black hair harshly contrasting with the white sheets.

Naruto looked at him with fondness and sat beside him on the bed. 

"Do you think they heard us?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke's question. 

"Well the tent isn't soundproof but most of them should be out right now," he answered with his brows slightly furrowed. 

"You're worried aren't you?" Sasuke sat up and looked at the blonde. "Hey, I get it. I know you want to protect them and that you would rather be there alone without risking any of them getting hurt," he stopped for a second. "With me by your side of course."

Naruto smiled. It would seem like his typical perfect grin, but Sasuke saw right through it. They spent too much time together to be able to hide anything from the other. 

"I don't want anyone to die anymore," Naruto said, still smiling sadly. 

Sasuke was just about to grab his hand when yells could be heard from the outside.

"Shit," both of them said at the same time as Naruto ran out of their tent in just his pants, leaving Sasuke behind so he could put some clothes on. 

It was pure chaos. 

Sakura was carrying a bleeding Ino on her shoulder. As she saw Naruto standing outside she sent him a look asking for help and continued dragging Ino into the medic's tent. 

As she got her onto the table, Naruto showed up with a worried look and a question: "What the hell happened, who stayed there?" 

Sakura was silent for a while as she tied her hair up and started taking off the blonde girl's clothes. 

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto raised his voice. 

She sighed, picking up the tools she needed, and finally answered: "Gaara and Neji are still there. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata too." 

"I have to go."

"No fucking way Naruto, we need you in the morning and your chakra levels are still low, and if you want to help then come on and stop acting like an idiot!" She resisted the urge to hit him.

Naruto looked at Ino's beat-up body and decided to help Sakura. 

As Sakura worked on the major injuries he started cleaning the other wounds on her body, gently stroking her hair that was almost unrecognizable under the layer of blood and dirt. 

"What happened to Ino there?" Naruto asked his unanswered question from before. 

Sakura looked at him and quietly said: "She lost balance and fell into the trajectory of some boulders."

Naruto nodded.

Neji panted heavily as he jumped backward to be back-to-back with Gaara. Gaara gave him a reassuring look. 

Neji's hair was completely dirty and the wound on his head that he received not many minutes ago, was hurting and bloodied his hair even more. 

Gaara smirked after he saw the disgusted look on Neji's face.

"If we get back from here, I'll wash your hair..." 

He knew Neji took pride in his long dark hair and Gaara loved the feeling of running his hands through it.

Neji's heart fluttered. It was so much like his Gaara to make these kinds of promises just to get through the day. 

"Thank you," Neji whispered and blocked another attack. His eyesight was becoming blurry. 

_ Fuck,  _ he thought as the overuse of his Byakugan started to take a toll on him. 

Another attack was coming his way and he jumped to the side as to dodge it, but with his currently blurred world he didn't notice the size of it. 

"Neji!" A frustrated scream could be heard from the direction of the redhead. 

A sand wall rose right before his eyes and he gasped in surprise. 

Neji looked at the young Kazekage who was covered in sweat as he held both of his hands up in different positions, his whole body shaking with exhaustion and a scared expression on his face. 

The sun started to rise and Neji saw about five people rush to the battlefield from the direction of their camp. 

They both heard Kakashi's voice shouting at them to retreat. 

The young Kazekage woke up to the sound of chatter outside his tent. After not even a minute, Neji walked in looking even more tired than on the battlefield. 

"It's around noon," said Neji, knowing what his lover's question was going to be. 

Gaara noticed that he got his wound stitched up, but his hair was still in the same state as he saw them last time. 

"Come here," he said in a raspy voice and sat up in his bed. Neji moved to the bed and tucked his hair behind his ear. 

Gaara got up and went to pick up the bucket with water and an empty wash-basin with a towel hanging from it. 

"Take off your shirt."

The Hyuuga did what Gaara wanted and sat down on the bed. 

Gaara sat behind him as he poured some of the slightly warm water into the wash-basin with one hand and ran his other palm up and down Neji's back. 

Then he picked up the towel and dipped it slowly in the water and proceeded to wash the blood and dirt from his lover's face and torso. 

"I'm sorry I lost focus on the battlefield," Neji apologized and looked down letting his hair cover his face. 

Gaara kissed him softly on the shoulder. A reassuring kiss. "You're still here aren't you?" he said in a monotone voice and started wetting the Hyuuga's long hair. 

The brown-haired man nodded. 

"Thank you..." he hesitated with his words for a while but continued anyway. "I've never let anyone do my hair for me. It feels nice, so calming." 

Gaara's hands mindlessly buried themselves in Neji's hair, which made Neji lay his head back on Gaara's shoulder. 

Gaara very softly pecked his lover's closed eyes and then kissed his forehead. Neji relaxed. After so many tense moments he finally had the time to relax. 

The Kazekage got back to washing his hair and Neji finally fell asleep after watching over peacefully sleeping Gaara the whole time sooner that day. 

A deep line formed on Kakashi's forehead. His headband was lost somewhere in the dust. He glanced over to Sasuke and Naruto who were both breathing heavily, standing back-to-back almost leaning on each other. 

Naruto was grinning, even though it didn't flash the same happiness as ever. It was more of a tired grin, a force of habit maybe. 

What was surprising was that a small, tired but genuine smile could be seen on Sasuke's lips. 

Kakashi felt the same as if he had walked in on something intimate happening. This absurd moment of tranquility and understanding between those two, right in the middle of the battlefield was a sight that made the silver-haired man feel happy. 

"Kakashi could you focus?!" yelled Obito as he crossed his arms in front of his face to block a shockwave that was sent his way. "I promised Iruka to bring you back alive, but you're kinda complicating things!"

Kakashi smirked. 

So Iruka actually worried about him. He should have known his efforts weren't useless. Maybe he could eventually even get laid. 

"Thanks, Obito!" Kakashi shouted back, thinking about the man he had waiting for him. 

Naruto leaned gently onto Sasuke with his back. 

"This shitshow won't end unless all of us die or we seal her," Naruto said biting his thumb and summoning one of his toads. 

A puff of smoke followed right behind him as Sasuke summoned Aoda. 

Naruto crouched, looking almost like a predator waiting for his prey to come closer. 

Without looking in Sasuke's direction he said: "Don't die on me, teme. Promise me." 

Sasuke looked shocked as he quickly jerked his head to the side. "I won't die, usuratonkachi." 

His eyes widened as Naruto summoned his last Truth seeker's orb and whispered something under his breath. 

It all happened too fast for Sasuke to comprehend that Naruto was going for a suicide mission. Using himself as bait. 

"NO!" A blood-curdling scream could be heard from the Uchiha as he launched forward, mangekyou activated. Tears of blood ran down his face as he saw Naruto try to dodge a sharp rod.

The cracking of ribs, a splash of blood, and a scream echoed through Sasuke's head. 

All he could hear as he rushed over to him was Naruto's ragged breathing.

"I was really an idiot back then," Naruto laughed as Sasuke reminded him again of the events that happened oh so many years ago. Technically it was only 3 years but it seemed like a century to them because the war still raged on. 

Naruto put his now empty saké cup back on the small table and looked at Sasuke. 

He didn't get the chance to admire his lover very often. Sometimes he even felt like he was forgetting all the small details he once remembered. Like how the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched upwards whenever Naruto said something stupid.

"You're still an idiot..." Sasuke sighed.

"You at least have to admit I'm not that much of an idiot as I was when I was 17..." Naruto pouted and Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, caressing his cheek. 

"You've matured." Naruto was shocked by that statement. After he processed it he held out his hand to Sasuke as he got up. Sasuke didn't take his hand as always, rather standing up on his own. 

Naruto pushed his fingers into the Uchiha's hair and said: "Your hair has gotten quite long, Sasu. Maybe you should cut it." 

Sasuke quietly thought about it. "You don't like it this way?"

Naruto chuckled and placed his lips gently on Sasuke's. 

"Mmmmh... I like it too much." 

Sasuke bit down on Naruto's bottom lip earning a quiet groan from the blonde. Even though he didn't want to, Naruto pulled away.

"How long can we keep hiding, Sasuke?" 

Sasuke looked up at the slightly taller man. He looked like he wanted to cry. 

_ 'Oh please don't cry, Naruto.' _

Sasuke didn't know how to answer. He wanted to hide forever. He was scared of judgment. But he knew that it would be unfair towards Naruto who sacrificed so much just to bring them together.

"I don't know." 

It was at least a genuine answer. He didn't lie to Naruto this time. He wasn't trying to hide his uncertainty just so he could feel smarter.

"We don't know how much time we have left, Sasu. I don't want to hide anymore. I was forced to hide my whole life, so now that I have the chance not to, it would be stupid if I just let it go."

"Kiss me."

And Naruto happily did so. 


End file.
